


Five Ways SG1 Warmed Up Daniel

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, First Time, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hates winter. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways SG1 Warmed Up Daniel

Daniel hated winter. He much preferred the dry, desert heat of Egypt or Abydos to the frigid and snowy winter Colorado Springs was currently enjoying. The skiers, ice skaters, and everyone else who enjoyed winter or winter sports were thrilled. Daniel thought they should all avail themselves of the base shrink or any other shrink for that matter.

### 1) Jack’s Turn

P2W-554 was a desert. An arid, freezing desert planet with a large, deserted temple and nothing else. No people, no animals and thankfully, little snow. Daniel wanted to survey the temple and get the fuck off the planet. He didn’t mind an ice world when it was summer in Colorado, made for a nice break, but not when it was nearly as cold back home.

Daniel was able to ignore the cold while he was working but felt it biting deep into his bones when he wrapped up for the day. He sat as near to the fire as possible while eating dinner, drinking his coffee, and bitching non-stop about the cold.

He hit the tent and his sleeping bag soon after dinner. As Jack had decided there was no need for a watch, Carter and Teal’c retired to their tent and Jack followed Daniel into their tent.

Jack watched Daniel shivering and shaking for a moment and suppressing laughter said, “Get up and I’ll zip the bags together, Daniel. It’ll be warmer that way.”

Daniel didn’t need to be asked twice. He quickly got out of his sleeping bag and helped Jack zip the bags together. He climbed in and urged Jack to join him. Snuggling next to Jack, their body heat soon had the tent and Daniel as warm as it was going to get. Daniel sighed and soon settled to sleep.

Jack woke spooning Daniel, a raging hard on pressed tightly against Daniel’s ass, or was it Daniel’s ass pressed tightly against his groin? Jack didn’t know and didn’t much care. He just moved his lower body a few inches away.

Daniel woke as warm as he’d been in days. He woke in Jack’s arms and with his cock hard and throbbing. Figuring what Jack didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, Daniel got up, prepared for the day and tried to forget just how good he felt waking up in Jack’s arms.

### 2) Sam’s Turn

Two days after SG1 returned from the desert planet, Sam knocked on Daniel’s door. He answered, tripping over the blanket he was wrapped in. The heat in his building had been sporadic at best and Daniel felt as though he’d never be warm again. It was lightly snowing and Daniel was seriously considering a vacation to Australia or Florida.

Sam went directly to the kitchen and put water up to boil. Holding out a plastic bowl, she said, “Got the solution for your chills right here, Daniel. Old family recipe, sugared butter and spices.”

“I’ll bite. How’s that supposed to warm me up, Sam?”

“Hot rum toddy, Daniel. Hot tea, a tablespoon of this and a splash of rum. It’ll cure what ails you. I fixed five pounds of butter.”

“Sounds great, Sam, but what do I do when I can’t add the rum?”

“That’s the beauty of this, Daniel. It’ll make you warm without the rum. Just take some of the butter to work and add it to a cup of tea,” Sam said, handing Daniel a mug after adding a generous splash of rum.

Daniel sipped, surprised the somewhat greasy looking drink tasted so good. “Mmm, this tastes better than it looks.” Daniel drank and felt nearly warm.

“I told you so.”

### 3) Teal’c’s Turn

Four days later, Daniel was still feeling the cold deep in his bones. It had snowed lightly every day for a week. He was sick of snow, sick of winter, and sick of being cold. He didn’t have the energy to book a trip anywhere. All Daniel wanted was for winter to end.

Daniel was trying to work, trying to ignore the deep ache in his body caused by the cold when Teal’c showed up. “DanielJackson. Are you still troubled by the cold?”

“Yeah, Teal’c. I can’t seem to warm up and being underground isn’t helping.”

Teal’c held out a package, a look of pride crossing his face. “I have purchased a gift to help you cope with the cold. I am told this is capable of allowing you to work while keeping you warm.”

“Thanks, Teal’c,” Daniel said, as he accepted the gift. He unwrapped and opened the box to find a folded piece of fleece in a rather lurid blue. Lifting the item out of the box, Daniel found a large, shapeless blanket with sleeves. It was a Snuggie, one of many cheesy items hawked on TV.

Daniel struggled not to laugh, not wanting to hurt Teal’c’s feelings. He put on the Snuggie and while it was hideously ugly, it was also warm and left his hands free. Deciding to leave it on, he thanked Teal’c again and went back to work.

Teal’c left with a small, satisfied look.

### 4) Jack’s Second Turn

A week later found Daniel carting his Snuggie daily between the SGC and his apartment. He didn’t much like the insults about the Snuggie but was willing to put up with them for the sake of trying to keep warm.

There hadn’t been any snow over the last week but the skies over Colorado Springs remained gunmetal gray as temperatures dipped into the single digits. The weather forecasters were predicting a massive storm with copious amounts of snow.

When Daniel went to make coffee the morning of the storm, he found a letter shoved under his door. The building’s super was advising residents to either find accommodations for the next several days or to have space heaters as the heat was broken and repairs would not be started for at least three days. Each resident would be granted a two hundred dollar reduction in rent for the month to make up for any inconvenience.

Daniel called Jack and asked if he could impose on his hospitality for a few days. When Jack agreed, Daniel packed a small bag and left his increasingly cold apartment.

The snow had begun to fall in earnest by the time Jack and Daniel were settled by Jack’s fireplace, five inches already coating the ground, with at least a foot more predicted to fall. Daniel sat on the floor in front of the roaring fire, wrapped in his Snuggie, shaking with chills.

Jack had built the fire in an effort to warm up Daniel. He now handed Daniel a large mug of soup. “Here you go, Daniel. This should help.”

Daniel eyed the orangey soup suspiciously. “What the hell is this, Jack?”

“Cheddar cheese soup. I also have warm garlic bread and salad if you want. Just try the soup, Daniel. If you don’t like it, I’ll make you something else.”

Daniel tried a small mouthful, finding the thick soup rich and warming as it made it’s way down. He could feel the delicious heat spreading from his core out to his limbs. “Thanks, Jack. This is really good.” Daniel ate and baked by the fire, feeling warmer than he had all day.

Jack and Daniel were relaxing, talking through mindless sit-coms when the lights blew. “Sit tight, Daniel. I’ll go get some flashlights.”

Jack returned with the flashlights and a small battery operated radio. Finding a station they learned the blizzard like conditions had caused a blackout throughout Colorado Springs. There was nothing left to do but bank the fire, go to sleep and try and stay warm.

“I’ll go get more blankets for you, Daniel. My heat’s electric, sorry.”

### 5) Jack’s Turn Again (with a little help from Daniel)

Daniel woke shivering and shaking. A glance at his watch let him know it was 3:00 AM. He needed more blankets; the cold was getting to him. A quick search of the guestroom yielded nothing Daniel could use to keep warm. He hated waking Jack but didn’t have a choice.

With his Snuggie covering his front and a blanket draped around his shoulders and this on top of sweats, Daniel entered Jack’s bedroom. He watched Jack sprawled in sleep for a few minutes, hoping Jack would sense his presence and awaken on his own.

Jack apparently slept deeper in his own bed than in a tent off world and Daniel was forced to softly call his name. Jack awoke all at once and said, “Daniel, what’s wrong?”

“I need more blankets, Jack. It’s fucking freezing.”

Jack turned the flashlight on Daniel, unable to hold back a snort of laughter. Daniel looked like a petulant, pouting three year old, demanding entrance into his parent’s bed. Jack lifted a corner of his blanket, patting the bed in silent invitation.

“Uh, no, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Daniel said, remembering the results of the last time he’d slept with Jack.

“Daniel, just get into bed. It’ll be okay.”

Too cold to argue, Daniel climbed in bed. Jack immediately began unwrapping him. “Jack, stop, I’m cold.”

Not for long, Daniel, not for long,” Jack murmured, capturing Daniel’s mouth in a punishing, passionate kiss.

Daniel stopped thinking as Jack peeled him layer by layer, revealing flesh still trembling, but with passion rather than cold.

Jack had finally hit on the perfect method to get Daniel past warm and into the hot and sweaty zone.


End file.
